Betrothal Contract
by Dezmera Draven
Summary: Draco knows that he is betrothed just not to whom. Hermione knows who she is to marry the binding contract is unbreakable. Should she fear her future? *Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.*
1. Should Be Happy

Summary: Draco knows that he is betrothed just not to whom. Hermione Knows who is to marry the binding contract is unbreakable. Should she fear her future?

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hermione sat at the window, she should be happy, the war was over the good side had won. She was free to live her life in magic just as everyone else did. She was even graduating from Hogwarts in just a few hours. She read the document that her parents had sent to her again for good measure.

_Dear Hermione Granger, _

_ We are pleased to tell you that as of today, the first of January two thousand and twelve, you are engaged to be married upon the week after your graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy. The ceremony will be set to take place at 5 o'clock p.m. in the gardens of the reconstructed Malfoy Manor. _

_ Your parents Jean and Robert Granger have signed the needed contracts and paperwork without being enchanted or forced into the betrothal to Mr. Draco Malfoy they have submitted to the Unbreakable Vow to ensure your cooperation in the ceremony. Furthermore they have asked us to send you a copy of your ancestry to conclude and show you what they haven't yet told you of your family history. I hope you find these to be most helpful in learning the truth of their decision to agree to the terms of the Contract. _

_We do apologize for the untimely death of your parents. Ms. Granger, these documents were written and signed before their death, but even now they still are current. The Unbreakable Vow that they took with Narcissa Malfoy is still as named Unbreakable._

_Hoping that you are well._

_ -The Wizarding Marriage Hall._

Inside side the Envelope was another smaller envelope with her name on it, and the ancestry documents. The document dated back nearly 1000 years she wasn't British. Her family lived here for a few generations, but they came from Russia. Becoming curious from recognizing some of the names on the chart she walked to the library to research the names. The more that she read in the massive pile of books next to her the more shocked that she became. Bloody Hell! She wasn't even a fucking Muggle! How on Earth could this be happening to her? Everything that she thought to be true was a complete lie. Reaching over she took the second letter this one was from her parents.

_Our Dearest Hermione, _

_ If you are reading this letter then our fears have come true and we are not the ones to tell you the truth about your birth right. We are so sorry to not have told you the truth from the start. To pretend to be ignorant to the fact that you are not Muggle born as we raised you to believe. We forced ourselves into hiding to retreat and not be recruited into following a mad man. One who does not even have the blood that he preaches to be so perfect when his is not. We hoped that you would learn and grow. Live your life in ignorance to what you truly are. Narcissa came to us asking your hand for that of her son Draco's knowing full well who we really are. We believe that since we will not be around much longer to take care of you, and provide for you should you need it we accepted her offer. Yes, we know now that we will be killed as away to weaken your strength and resolve as you help Mr. Potter in his endeavors against Voldermort. We want what is best for you. We feel that this is the best way in doing so. We hope that you trust us. Mrs. Malfoy will be sending you a package to prove to you why we want this. She will show you what she showed us to agree to this marriage proposal. Draco will be the perfect person for you in every way. We trust this. Write to her after you read this use the pensive that comes with the package to look at the memories that she will show you. _

_ We are so proud that our daughter helped to win the Fight. That she will be free of a man that thinks in such a way that those who you thought you were are dirty and unworthy. If there is anything that we wish you to learn is, Magic works in mysterious way. Yesterday, you woke as a Muggle born, tonight you sleep as a pureblood older than the Malfoys and more powerful than anyone. Even Harry himself. _

_We beg you not to resent us, pray you don't hate us, and hope that your forgive us. _

_ Your Loving Parents._

_P.s. Don't forget to write to Mrs. Malfoy to let her know that you have found out, and to receive the proof you are looking for._

Hermione sunk down into the chair of the library. Pulling out a small piece of parchment she wrote a quick simple note.

_Mrs. Malfoy, _

_ I have received the documents and letters from my parents, they instructed that I write to you and receive "the proof I need". _

_Hermione J. Granger. _

_P.S. I forgive you and your son Draco. I never have been able to hold on to resentments from the past. Though I shall have to be honest, I don't trust you yet, my parents seem to have before, and I will take that to stock. Draco and I will have to get to know one another, but as I see the wedding is so close I feel as though that will have to wait until then. _

Letting out a breath that she held in she called for her owl giving the letter to her with a heavy sigh she gathered the documents and charts before putting her research material away and heading to her common room to prepare for the graduation ceremony tonight. Where the announcement would be made to the entire school as well as the entire Wizarding community.

* * *

**I am alternating between this one and Dark Lord's Daughter. I needed to take a break and decided it was a good time to start this one.**


	2. Tell Everyone at Once

Hermione sat with Harry and Ron she was to make a speech because she had the highest scores of their year, and she was nervous she had planned carefully her speech but now decided that she would tell everyone all at once what she had just learned about herself. She sat quietly throughout the ceremony picking at the hem of the dress that she was wearing. The black lace dress was simple with a silver sash that tied around her waist; she decided that she should start looking the part of a Malfoy if she was going to be one. With the dress she wore black wedges with silver straps. Her normally wild hair was pulled back halfway and with a lot of work she was able to get it to fall in lovely waves down her back.

Professor McGonagall finished her speech. Bracing herself she walked up to the podium her new speech mapped out in her head looking for the exit and keeping it in mind in case she needed it.

"We have found out more about ourselves in the last 7 years together then most people learn in a lifetime. We have done more for our future at 17 then anyone should ever have to. We stood up and fought and not only did we fight prevailed over our common enemy. I say common because to those in this room he became that. Even those who once stood on his side turned on him in the end. We have proven more about whom we are and what makes us that. Not all of our time together was about fighting. We laughed together, messed with each other in good fun of course. We grew close to one another over the years. We watched each other grow from the eleven year old us to the mature 17 and 18 year old us. We have a bond with each other that most people will never understand this war brought us together for comfort of those we lost. It forced us to tell those we liked that we did for the fear of never being able to. We made discoveries that will affect our futures." With a soft breath she would continue and them what she discovered. "As many of you close to me know my parents were killed as a message in that war. Like many others. But, they left me the truth and with this truth my entire world changed in the course of the hour I learned. I am not Muggle-born as I was raised to believe. In fact I am not even Half Blood. I am from the Dragomere family from Russia. A pure blood family. I am Hermione Jean Dragomere Granger." A collective gasp spread throughout the room, except for Narcissa she just smiled warmly as she looked at the shock on her son's face.

"My parent's lawyer sent me the confirmation. I know that this comes as a shock to everyone of you. Myself included. I just want you to know that my blood status has not changed who I am. I am still the same girl who helped Harry. I am still the same bookworm who studied too much. And I am still the same girl that fought with all of you on that final night."

With the end of her speech she stepped down taking her exit she walked from the Great Hall walking up the corridor. As she was walking an owl came through the window it was carrying the package from Mrs. Malfoy. She took it up to her dorm drawing the curtains on her bed she placed a silencing charm so she wouldn't be disturbed. She first opened the letter from Mrs. Malfoy.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I know that you have no reason to rust us. I understand that. I am going to tell you about the men in my family in hope of explaining. They are emotional creatures; they have a great capacity to love and a fierce loyalty to those that they do. _

_I know that you won't believe this, which is why I have sent you the memories as proof. The Malfoy line carries Veela blood. When they reach the age of 17 they have a dream which shows the person that will become their future mate. That dream is in the vial labeled such. Not long after your capture and were brought to the old Manor Draco had a dream of you waking up on his birthday distraught, because he knew that he would die in two years time because he believes that you will reject him, and won't be able to accept him as your mate. _

_The second vial holds the memories that have you in them from when he met you at eleven up until he had the dream. I send you those in hope that you will see that Draco can give you the love that you want and that you deserve. In the third is the meeting that I had with your parents and our lawyers. The fourth and fifth are memories that your parents asked me to give to you if something was to happen to them. _

_Hermione, if I may call you that, I have known of your status since my sister craved that word into your arm. If you were Muggle-Born that word would have stayed engraved there, without fading and without ever looking healed. Because you are a Pure Blood the word healed and disappeared. _

_I pray that you forgive me and my son, for following my husband and his beliefs. If there is one thing that you and this war have taught me is, Stand up for what you think is right. Don't let your fear dictate your choices. _

_I would also like to thank you dear. Thank you so much for freeing me and my son. _

_I hope that you forgive me; I cannot lose my son as well because of what his father believed. _

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione looked in the package there was the Pocket Pensive, the 5 vials that Mrs. Malfoy had told her about. Some paperwork and documents on the Malfoy line, and some studies on male Veelas. As well as a book, The Truth about Veelas. And a letter in Draco's handwriting with her name on it. She figured she would start with the dream and then go forward and work from there.

Hermione poured the contents of the vial into the pensive with unsteady hands as the inky blackness became the dream she sat and watched. It looked like the night in the manor, only different it wasn't from her point of view.

_Draco sat at the door way until she screamed in pain just as her lips parted for the scream Draco had grabbed his aunt tossing her against the wall with his forearm against her neck, "Oh no, Aunt Bella, that is enough." Just then his Veela fangs descended ripping into her throat leaving her wounds open. Draco turned around picking Hermione up wrapping them both is dark black wings as he walked to his room. He set her down on the bed before walking over to the cabinet against the wall. He came back to her with a potion. _

"_Shhh, here take this love, it will help with the affects of the curse."_

_She took it, greedy to have the pain gone. When she finished the small bottle he set it on the nightstand. _

"_Hermione, I have something that I need to tell you." He paused to take a breath, "I am in love with you, I am Veela and you are my mate. I want nothing more than to keep you safe, and happy."_

_She smiled softly to him, "Draco, come here, I am so cold."_

_He did what she asked wrapping an arm around her pulling her close to his chest before burying his face into her hair. She rolled over so she was facing him stroking her finger tips against his cheek before he leaned in a kissed her. _

"_Hermione, you are my mate."_

She pulled back. The dream seemed so real but there was a glow around it that a memory could not possess. The next that she decided to look at was the memories. Repeating what she did with the vial she looked into the pensive. There was her at age eleven stepping off the train. She watched him look at her and saw in his eyes the awe of this girl. His dismay when he discovered what she was taught about her blood. Her in third year when she punched him in the face, he learned to respect her. When he saw her at the Yule Ball and wanted to grab her and kiss her in front of everyone. A fight that him and father got into during 6th year when he decided that he loved her. And last was the pain that he felt when she was being tortured the feeling that he was helpless and all he wanted to do was whisk her away. Then during the Final Battle when he was away in the dungeon he wanted to find her put up a wall and pull her behind him. Whatever it took to keep her safe.

She pulled out. Her hands even shaky then before she tore open the letter from Draco.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that you may never read this letter and so desperately want you to. Now that my father is dead I hope that I can make up for the bad things that I have done to you. I just don't think that 2 years is enough time in which to make up to you and get you to fall in love with me. I so wish I had more time, or had known sooner what you would mean to me. Just because I am a Veela doesn't mean that's the only reason that I love you. _

_I have felt this way since the day I saw you I suppose. The Veela part didn't factor in until later. Everything that I am is because of you. Had we never met I think that I would be just as cold as my father, he never met his mate with is why he didn't die. He never knew her. I know you, and I will die without you. I will probably wait until then to send this to you. _

_I feel the compel to tell you that my mother has set me up for marriage. Probably so that I can produce an heir before my untimely death. She won't tell me who the girl is. I find myself at night hoping and praying that it's you and that by some twist of fate she was able to make that arrangement. But even if by some twist of fate you are a pure blood I doubt that you or your parents would agree to let you marry me. To become my mate and let me make you the happiest person in the world. _

_There is nothing about you that I wish to change. Nothing. Not even your hair, or your blood. I know that I wasn't the best person in the world to you, but I don't think that a "sorry" can make things right. Or can make you forgive me. Which I do hope that you will one day. I dream about sitting in the same class as you, catching your scent. Spearmint and Dark Chocolate is what you always smelled like to me. It had nothing to do with a perfume you wore. Or your clothing. All that I have ever wanted to do is wrap my arms around you and take the both of us away. Away where none of it matters where I wasn't a git to you and your friends. Where my father and his high horse weren't concerned. I just want it to be me and you. Us. Forever and always. _

_I know that I am dreaming big. But maybe someday. If it's not too late._

_With all of my love Draco._

She sobbed. Everything that she wanted for her life. Love, friendship, and happiness were the only things that he wanted to give her. The letter said nothing about gifts that he could buy for her, nothing about the wealth that he had. It was him. It was all Draco. Grabbing her quill and parchment she wrote 3 relies. One to Mrs. Malfoy. One to the Marriage Hall. And the last one to Draco, before she packed everything up and sent the owl with the letters for Narcissa and Draco, along with the proof that had been sent for her. Calling her own owl to send the letter to the Marriage Hall before flicking her wand and packing up all of her belongings. In the Morning she would be on her way to the New Malfoy Manor.


	3. Coming to King's Cross

**Sorry I am reposting this chapter I noticed a mistake that would ruin my timeline. Draco is 18 not 19 that would have killed the 2 year timeline with him being dead already. **

**Thank you BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for the first Review.**

* * *

She awoke the next morning, today was the day. Mrs. Malfoy sent her a note that her maid would be waiting for at the station to take to her new home. She was also informed that Draco didn't know who he was marrying yet. She wanted to try and surprise him.

Hermione sat in a empty car waiting to see if her friends were going to sit with her. When Harry walked in she smiled to him.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"How are you holding up?"

"Pretty well. Harry, what have people been saying?"

"Everyone is shocked. Still processing I feel like the Malfoys are going to on you to marry Draco."

She fell silent looking out the window. "Where are Ron and Ginny?"

"I told them that I wanted to talk to you alone."

"I am engaged to Draco."

"WHAT?! How? Hermione why?"

Hermione pulled out the documents that Narcissa had sent to her. "My parents agreed to the contract, it states that we are to be married in a week. It's a life binding contract. Neither of us is allowed to have sexual companionship outside of the marriage. Not that it really matters all that much, I am still a virgin and whether or not I fall in love with him I am not a slut, or a cheater." Another deep breath, Hermione felt like that's all that she did these days. "Draco is a Veela. Narcissa came to my parents because I am his mate. She would have accepted me even I were still Muggle born. It's only a bonus that I am pure blood. Harry will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Oh, of course I will. It's a good thing that Ron wants Lavender these days otherwise he might be heartbroken."

"I have to tell them don't I? I know Ron won't want to go, but I would love it if Ginny was my maid of honor."

"I am sure that she would love that."

"Harry I will write to them and tell them all of this. I don't want to have you be the one to tell them that their best friend is about to marry their enemy. I am afraid to be honest, very afraid."

They fell into silence as they came to King's Cross.

"Go Harry, tell them I have stuff to take care of for my parents and my future." Which was very true.

With a nod he left to go find Ron and Ginny she walked off the platform to go find Millie, Narcissa's maid.

"Miss Granger." Millie was a small woman she looked to five foot two and very petit. "Follow me, I am taking you to the flat that Narcissa has set up for you. "

"I thought I would be staying at the manor."

"Afraid not. With Draco being a Veela he would be able to smell you and would come looking for you. Cissa wants him to be surprised at the wedding. You miss are everything that he dreams of. She hopes that this will bring his hopes up. You will benefit from this as well. You will grow to love him and he does love you in and out. The only this you have to consummate the marriage soon then you are thinking. Draco just turned 18 a month ago. You have 11 months to get to know each other and allow him to claim you."

Hermione let it sink in just how much she didn't know about him. When they pulled up to the flat in Wizarding London she was pleasantly surprised at it. The bottom level had an open floor plan with a cozy seating room in the front part of the house a lovely collection of books with a small office space of to the side that held a fresh stationary set with new quills and parchment. She continued into the kitchen there was a huge counter top she took it all in as she headed up the stairs. The master bedroom was decorated with soothing shades of green and airy shades of brown. There was a huge four poster bed with a chiffon canopy that was the same jade green color of the bedding. Opening the door in the wall opposite the bed she giggled slightly at the large closet all of her things had been moved and up packed. It looked like she was home after all.

"Thank you Millie, I think that I can take it from here."

"Of course Narcissa will be by later on to discuss everything with you in person."

Hermione nodded as she watched the young witch leave her flat smiling as she decided to settle and write Ginny and Ron to invite them to the wedding.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I am so sorry I didn't see you after we left the school, I just have so much to do and there is so much going on right now. I don't even know if you will believe me when I tell you this. I am engaged. I am getting married in 6 days. Guess to who? I am sure that you can. I am marrying Draco. The member of my darkest fantasies for Godric can only know how long. _

_There is more. He is Veela Gin. I am a Veela mate, how does a girl handle that type of knowledge, especially when said Veela was a complete git to her for most of her childhood. _

_I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor. You are like a sister to me and you always have been. Who knows Harry is walking me down the aisle maybe it will get into his head to ask you before it's too late. _

_With hugs _

_Hermione._

_P.S. How in bloody hell do I tell Ron?_

Hermione sighed deeply. Maybe she would let Harry tell Ron after all.

_Dear Harry, _

_I give I am not the right person to tell RON of all people that I am going to marry VERY willingly our greatest enemy second only to Voldermort himself. Help me! And consider it pack back for those Potions essays I wrote for you. _

_Thank you_

_Hermione._

After taking care of both of her last remaining friends she picked up another piece of parchment. She so badly wanted to write to Draco. But she knew better instead to wrote a note to Narcissa letting her know that she was settled and ready for company. The fire place in the living room signaled the moment that Narcissa came through.

The woman that came through the fireplace was nothing like Hermione remembered. She seemed happier, freer. Like a bird that had been set free.

"Hello, Hermione. I am glad to see you again."

"Hello Narcissa. You are looking better." Just then Narcissa came forward hugging the younger witch.

"Thank you thank you and a million times thank you. You have set me and my son free. I don't want you to think that this Veela contract and Betrothal is just another duty that you have to do."

"To be perfectly honest I have always had a small thing for Draco. I think it's the "bad boy" air that he had. I have always found him attractive, and I have to say that if this is punishment I am sure it could be worse." Hermione finished her little rant with a deep blush.

"Yes, Malfoy men have always been rather pleasing to look at, that's the Veela in them. This is not a punishment. Trust that. I have everything planned out, all that we have to do is get you a dress, and who is going to be your maid of honor, and who do you want to walk you down the aisle?

"Ginny Weasley is going to be my maid of honor, and Harry is going to walk me down the aisle. He is like a brother to me, and the closest thing I have to family."

"Perfect, now with Wizarding weddings there are 2 ceremonies they don't have to be on the same night. But they both are preformed for the birth of an heir. With Draco there will be 3 the public ceremony, the private wizard ceremony, and the Claiming Ceremony. A Veela's bond with his mate is the most protected magical bond there is in any world. If someone so much as touches a hair on your head, he can kill them and be protected by the law. Draco is not that type of person. You will have to reassure him a lot to appease his Veela that you aren't going anywhere but other than that there is nothing different from any other marriage. Draco knows that he is engaged to be married just not to who."

Hermione nodded her head. "Shall we go dress shopping tomorrow then? I am waiting for a reply from Ginny to see if she will accept."

"Oh no, I can't go with you, Draco's Veela side will be able to smell you on me and I can't stay here much longer. Just tell them to send the bill to the Malfoy's and you can pick out any dress that you and your friend choose. I have to warn you that the colors are going to be jewel tones. Oh and," Narcissa reached into the pocket of her cloak handing a small black box to Hermione, "here is your engagement ring."

Hermione too the box and opened it. It was beautiful the large black diamond sat in a platinum setting with diamonds and emeralds surrounding the center stone she slipped on the ring it fit her perfectly. The young, nervous witch hugged the older one. "I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"No need to thank me dear. I was hoping that you would. It's been in the family for a long time. You deserve it."

Narcissa left the flat through the floo. After she left Hermione pulled out her hair running her fingers through it rolling her shoulders to relieve the tension before walking up the stairs to run her a nice long bubble bath forcing herself to relax into the water with a soft sigh before heading to bed.


	4. Slytherin Outburst

**Well it's here! Took me longer then I would have liked. I just could not look at my computer last night. So What will Ron say, how will he react? What about Ginny? ~smirks~ Read and Find out! **

**Don't forget to leave me a review. The more your Review the faster I get these Chapters out!**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. She hadn't slept that well since before the she was in Hogwarts. She stretched lazily as she rolled over to look at the time. Rolling out of bed she walked down to the kitchen looking around confused. Coffee was made, and there were blue berry muffins in a basket on the counter. Next to it was a note from Narcissa.

_Hermione,_

_I had Millie bring you breakfast and coffee. We didn't know if you wanted to cook and since there is not food I thought that the muffins would be best _

_-Narcissa._

She smiled at that. How nice. Picking up a muffin and a cup of coffee she picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet walking over to sit in the cozy chair in the seating room.

Hermione Granger: War Hero, Liar!

She dropped her cup of coffee in shock as she continued to read.

_Two days ago the thought to be Muggle-Born war heroine Hermione Granger announced that she was in fact a pureblood witch. When looked for to make a statement Ms. Granger could not be found. Rumor has it that she has run off to be with some rich wizard in Russia in her attempts to make contact with her family. We hope to have a statement for Ms. Granger at a later time._

Anger flared through her. How dare they! She wrote a letter to the Ministry to beat down the vile woman Rita Skeeter who happened to be the writer of the article. How dare they think that she did all of this for the attention. War was not something that she took lightly. Sighing she stood up from the chair noticing to letters one from Ginny and one from Ron. She thought it would be best to just get all of the bad stuff over with as soon as possible so she opened Ron's first.

_Hermione,_

_How could you betray Harry and me? How could you be so stupid to agree to marry Malfoy? I trusted you! Harry trusted you. How dare you! I loved you, I was just waiting for you to get over your parents. I thought we could work through you being pureblood. I get it now though you are turning your back on us you bitch. What now that you aren't a Mudblood we aren't good enough for you? You disgust me you little whore. _

_Just go and fucking be with that bullshit liar Malfoy. Be stupid and naive about him being a Veela. Go be his little wife and let him fuck you and every other witch that opens her legs. I do hope you know that any chance you had with me is over. Don't think for one second that I will be here waiting if things go bad. I know they will. _

_No longer your friend _

_-Ron._

Hermione bit back the tears that so badly wanted to spill out. What had she ever saw in that prat? She couldn't believe that he would be so cruel to her. Hoping for good news she opened the letter from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_Really?! How did that get pulled off? Of course I will be your maid of honor and help you spend Malfoy money shopping. This is going to be amazing! _

_About Ron, I don't know ask Harry. He will tell him in a way that Ron will understand. I will meet you for coffee a 11 am at Tasha's Coffee Shope. We will plan out our dresses there._

_See you then_

_-Ginny_

At 11 o'clock on the dot Ginny showed up at Tasha's Coffee Shoppe and she did look ready to spend Malfoy's money. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, her jeans were old but just distressed and faded enough to still look fashionable. Her black tank top showed off the body that only years of a sport could create. Firm muscle but soft curves of a woman. Ginny smiled at her friend before running over and hugging her half to death.

"Hermione, you look amazing. I feel like it's been forever even though it's only been a few days."

"I know Gin. I missed you so much!"

"So let's talk," Ginny said taking out a note pad and a quick notes quill, "What are the colors? What are you thinking about wearing? What are we doing with your hair? Veil or no Veil? And what are you going to wear for the wedding night?" Ginny finished the last question with a wink.

"Well the colors are mostly emerald, black, and silver. I am thinking a simple yet very elegant dress, I want to wow everyone without a huge poofy dress. I want to pull my hair back into a twisted bun with little braids to pull back the short frizzy pieces. I was thinking a cap veil with a netted piece to go over my face with a diamond comb to hold the veil. And I have no idea what to wear for a wedding night. I mean I am still a virgin."

Ginny just nodded as she watched the quill take down all of the notes. In her mind she saw exactly what Hermione was going for. She wanted to be breath taking without over done or slutty.

"Well let's take these over to the dress makers. What are you thinking of having me wear?"

"For you I thinking maybe a deep emerald dress to show off your red hair. I am thinking one shoulder with your hair in a side bun off set from the shoulder."

"Perfect. I love it."

They took their plans over to the dress shop. The owner looked at Hermione with a look of complete distain and disgust.

"I only cater to the wealthiest of clients." The woman said with venom.

Hermione was furious, "Oh, I am so sorry Narcissa told me this was the place but I think that I will take the Malfoy account with me."

Shock flew over the older woman's face as she stumbled to make it up to her, "Oh, I am so sorry, Ms. Granger, I will credit your bridesmaid dress, I didn't know."

With a smirk that could beat out her fiancée's she replied to the stupid woman, "Think you best. We wouldn't want it to get out that a pureblood was turned down, or better yet that a war hero and her friend weren't allowed in , or what about the fiancé of Draco Malfoy was turned away?"

"Alright fine, both dresses will be comped."

"And?"

"And it won't happen again."

"Very good. Now for my wedding dress I want a silk column dress something that will hug my waist and hips but will flare out around my knee down to my feet. I need it to have an emerald tie at the swell of my hips that ties a bow in the back and I want the bow strings to flare out and end about three or so feet behind me as I walk. I would also love it dearly if you could make it with an open back in a U shape," she described the dress with her hands as she told the woman what she wanted.

"For her I want a silk one shoulder dress in emerald green with a black sash to show off her waist. As for shoes I was thinking silver with emerald bows on the toe.

Hermione didn't feel so bad about spending money since they were getting their dresses for free. "I would like to have a peek-a-boo veil that only covers the top half of my face with a diamond comb to hold it into place. I trust you can have this ready by tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. Let me just get your measurements."

After they walked out of the shop Ginny started laughing uncontrollably. "Did you see the look on her face? Bloody hell Hermione I almost thought that you grew up Slytherin."

"I am sure Narcissa and Draco would have been proud of my Slytherin outburst."

"What is next on the list? We have dresses, hair, make-up, and our accessories. That just leaves lingerie."

Hermione sighed she should have known she wasn't getting out of that on. "Ginny just nothing over the top."

They went to one of the stores that specialized in lingerie. Ginny picked out 3 bra and panty sets. One was a black lace bra with went with matching lace boy shorts. The second was the same in red and the third in white. Ginny also picked out what she called everyday wear. The last think she chose was a corset set. The corset was black satin with emerald and silver pin stripes, along the neckline and hem was emerald lace. The corset came with matching boy shorts and a guarder. The two girls both loved it. Checking out and adding the items to the Malfoy account Hermione went to the flat while Ginny when home.

Getting to her flat she noticed an owl sitting on the back of her chair, taking the note for it she gasped it was from Draco.

_Granger, _

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at Indulgence Dinner and Dessert; it's across from the Leaky Cauldron at 5:00pm tonight._

_-Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. Dress up._

She ran upstairs to get ready using charms and spells to tame her hair and adding make-up. She walked into the closest to pull out her "Little Black Dress" and her come fuck me shoes. At 10 to 5 she apperated to the restaurant.

* * *

**Review Review Review! Please!**


	5. Couldn't You Tell Me

**Thank you. So here is the next chapter. I finished after posting the other one, just wanted to see who would review. I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I writing. I think that soon there will have to be a twist smooth sailing is just boring.**

* * *

He paced the side walk in front of the restaurant. He really wanted her to show up he was going to tell her. He needed to know before he had to get married. Looking down at his watch he saw that it was five 'til. Looking up he smelt her before he saw her. When he saw her his breath caught in his throat, her hair flowed in glassy waves down her back which the black cocktail left uncovered. Two straps kris crossed in the back leaving the rest open. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking down her body. The dress ended just about mid-thigh showing plenty of leg, even in the five inch suede wedges she wore his chin was at her eye level. She smiled up at him as he extended his right hand to her taking her left in his. Leaning over it to kiss her knuckles he say a glint of green and black, glancing down he saw the ring, pulling up her hand to inspect it. It. It was his mother's engagement ring, or at least it had been.

"You! It's you that my mother set me with? How? Wait. You know don't you? She told you."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, she did tell me. But she did more she got my parents to agree to an Unbreakable Vow to go with the contract." She smacked his arm, "Your mom was trying to surprise you! Why couldn't you tell me yourself!?"

"Love, I was afraid, I didn't want you to reject me."

She melted slightly at the pet name. Her full smile blinding him, as he fought the need to kiss her so bad. Draco was barely keeping a leash on his Veela half. Working very hard to not grab her and claim her right then and there. Instead he leaned into her taking in a deep breath of her spearmint and dark chocolate scent letting it sink into his pores before he kissed her cheek. Offering his arm to her she took it as they walked into the restaurant.

As they stepped through the front door everyone in the room froze watching the young pair. Just then the whispers started as eyes darted to look at Hermione.

"_I heard she faked being pureblood."_

"_She just wants Malfoy money."_

"_His mother turned down my Pansy to be Draco's wife."_

"_What is __**he**__ doing with __**her**__?"_

In the far back of the room a young man with flame colored hair glared at them without being seen as he seethed at her being taken from him.

Throughout dinner Hermione was a mess she could feel the eyes and hear the whispers. With a short growl she stood from the table looking out at the crowd of people eating. "Go on speak up the lot of you. I can't hear you clearly. What was that about me being a fake? What was that about me using the Malfoys? Come on let's hear it. Speak up." She stood there with her hands on her hips looking relaxed and not the least bit tense as she stared down the crowd.

"Oh, I see how it is. Talking behind my back is foolish. Half of the people in this room wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. So please don't be hushed on my account. None of you know what I gave up. So I think the least you can do is give me one bloody night to NOT hear people talk about me like I am not in the room."

After her "Slytherin Outburst" she sat down looking over at Draco who was smirking at everyone in the room. Still looking at his fiancé she signaled the waiter over, "Yes, I and Ms. Granger would like the check. Thank you."

They walked out hand in hand Draco was beyond proud of her. She just took on a room full of purebloods and came out unscathed. Sometimes he had wondered if she had been put in the wrong house. But after seeing what she went through during the war he knew better. No Slytherin would have taken the hard route even though in the end he did.

"Draco, you know that I am not using you for your money right?"

Draco turned to face her, "Of course I know that. I thought I was going to scream when I saw the no sexual companionship out of the marriage clause, not because I want to cheat on you, but because I didn't know that I was engaged to you. Mum thought it would be funny to make me wait until the day of before I found out who it was. Love, our betrothal is a shock to the entire Wizarding World. There is a law that my mother told me about, NO one and NOTHING can keep us apart, not without a sentence in Azkaban. Now I understand that clause was to put you at ease. There is no one in this world that I want to be with more then you. I have had a crush on you since we were 11. It grew from there into m Veela, the universe choosing you as my one and only mate. The only person who can complete me.

With that she jumped into his arms kissing him on the lips. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes, it was her first kiss. Ron had tried to get one a few times but she blocked him off. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his snaked around her waist picking her up to spin her in a few circles. Her body fit against his perfectly. He broke the kiss needing air.

"Love, please don't make me go to the manor alone." He was still holding her up.

"Draco, I am not quite ready for that."

"As much as I wish you were I know I just need to be around you, "he kissed her forehead, "hear your laugh," he kissed her nose making her giggle, "And hold you close."

Hermione nodded "We can go to the flat that your mom set up for me."

"So that's where she has been hiding you at." Draco set her down as they started to walk to her flat. Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

They were still unaware of the angry red head following then through the shadows.

Hermione was giggling when they got through the door. "Draco, let's watch a movie."

"What's that?"

"I will show you, it's a Muggle thing." She smiled as she pulled an American movie from the case, popping it in the player she ran up the stairs to change into something more comfortable.

"Oh, do you need to get a change of clothes Draco?"

"No, I will make do." He smiled giving her a wink.

She came back down the stairs wearing a black tank top with black gym shorts not even realizing how hard it was for Draco to not remove them from her. As they settled down to watch the movie Draco wrapped his arm around her pulling her so that she was laying against his side with her head on his chest. They both sat there with content smiles on their faces, both happy that they were with the other. Hermione's arm found its way around his waist and before long he saw that she was sleeping.

Kissing the top of her forehead he picked her up, somewhat surprised at how light she was, he carried her up to bed curling in behind her. His arm locked around her waist holding her as close as he could he watched her sleep for a few moments before drifting off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in years.


End file.
